fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Vickyous! - The Fortressy Midnight
Plot Jorgen discovered one of Vicky's weakness points, that is sleeping, due to her torture that tires her quickly, and used it to talk to Timmy freely in the midnight at Timmy's treehouse. They're going to get a fortress to defend themselves from her and as a base of operations. Can they set it up in time, though? The Fortressy Midnight (Its midnight, and crickets are filling the landscape with noises... And we zoom to Timmy's forgotten treehouse. Jorgen and Timmy are discussing at a table over there) *Timmy: Ahh... The main advantage of talking in the treehouse at midnight is the 100% guaranteed no-Vicky time. Very good, Jorgen! *Jorgen: That's why I noticed her sleeping habits very closely... now we're using these habits against her! *Timmy: Being the meanest teen in the toon sure is tiring... And makes you sleepy real fast! *Jorgen: All fairies are trying to find out her reason for meanness. *Timmy: Because of her ultimate meanness, I see we need a fortress to defend us from any incoming torturous attacks from her blinding pink eyes! Ha! *Jorgen: A fortress? Are you kidding me, Turner? I hate how I became more goofy these days! We can't make a fortress anywhere, otherwise it will be wrecked by "Destroy-It Pink Eyes"! *Timmy: No, Jorgen. I say, why don't we squeeze some machines for high end defense here! And at the same time, hide them from her evil pink eyes using a disguise! *Jorgen: Are you going to do that this midnight? I know she sleeps way too much, but I don't guarantee we will prepare even a quarter of said fortress without her discovering it! *Timmy: ...well... there is this company that works by phone, and we call it- *Jorgen: ACME. You're not tired of failing coyotes, don't you? *Timmy: ...umm, nope? *Jorgen: You wished for a coyote to stop her before but it died out of fear! *Timmy: Oh... Now I remember everything... And (laughs in a weak manner) and I liked it when it hid in a tombstone.. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Jorgen: Shhhhh! The more noise we make, the more we risk getting in the blinding pink eyes of Vicky! *Timmy: Speaking of her and ACME, she got away with my lovely piggybank before. And I'm not going to leave her with my life savings and short life span. *Jorgen: What? *Timmy: Nevermind. Anyways, we need to sneak to her house, and get the piggybank back to buy a fortress from ACME to fit into my treehouse! *Jorgen: You must plan for this, Timmy. I cannot let you fight her alone if a catastrophe happens... *Timmy: Like what...? *Jorgen: We'll start the basics of the plan. Get this telescope and look at your fishbowl for her evil pink eyes. *Timmy: Yes, sir! (Timmy looks at the fishbowl using the pocket telescope) *Timmy: Pink eyes found, sir! *Jorgen: Good! Now we can sneak to pink eyes' house without hassle, apart from my muscles! *Timmy: I'm sorry, but I think that this will be your opinion for one minute only... (One minute later, outside pink eyes' house) *Jorgen: Tootie?! *Timmy: And her parents. Oh, and Doidle. *Jorgen: I'm afraid that disturbing anyone will trigger fairy sense. That will wake up evil pink eyes no matter how deep she's into her ambitions! *Timmy: She's dreaming about torturing humanity with weird monsters only an alien would imagine... So if Tootie wakes up, she leaves torturing humanity to torture me? *Jorgen: I'm afraid yes, Timmy Turner. But I want you to leave your puny talks for now and focus on the piggyback, puny Timmy! *Timmy: We split up inside the house, and search for the piggybank. Then whoever finds the piggybank yells from outside "Come on!". We all agree on that? *Jorgen: I'm "I", not "we". *Timmy: Then we agreed on that! (Both enters the house. Jorgen is searching in the kitchen, almost dropping a metal spoon on the ground before he saved it. Timmy made his way to Vicky's room, where he found the piggybank under her bed, alongside many other medieval weapons of her. He almost collided the piggybank with one of her axes, almost waking Tootie up from her dream...) *Tootie: (dreaming) Timmy... save me from my sister's... castle! Make the writer write against... her... (Cut to Jorgen who almost tripped on Doidle, if it weren't for his swift balancing on two hands... As he sees Timmy with the piggybank) *Timmy: Come on! I found the piggybank. *Jorgen: Well done! Lets get outta here! *Timmy: We don't want interference from the police! From the backdoor! (They exit the house calmly... Adventuring through many backyards until they reached theirs, and entered the treehouse) *Timmy: Good. Now we have the piggybank. *Jorgen: Oh no! I forgot something essential for us! *Timmy: What? *Jorgen: If anything other than her blanket, pillow and bed touches Vicky, she'll go rampant and will destroy all our hard work. I touched her before and suffered a beat up from her! That's not me! *Timmy: But why do we have to worry? *Jorgen: If she touches the fishbowl itself... we're doomed. And she's still not used to sticking herself in place! As a result, she destroyed the fishbowl before she wished up another one! *Timmy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I didn't expect her to be that icky! *Jorgen: We have to be quick, puny human! *Timmy: All we need is to look through ACME's catalog, fast! *Jorgen: You mean this...? (Holds an ACME catalog) *Timmy: Exactly what I wanted! (Timmy grabs the catalog. He opens it up and reads it along with Jorgen) *Jorgen: Wait, why are they putting playgrounds for children here? *Timmy: Because its ACME, they deliver anything and anything! *Jorgen: This treehouse fortress is a good one it seems! Comes with security cameras, disguises, monitors to track anything, a wireless phone center and it comes with 4 walkie talkies, detection lasers, computers, traps and many more! *Timmy: Jorgen, this one costs 300$. I have saved over 5000$ for over 50 years, so this one's a good deal! (Jorgen looks from his pocket telescope) *Jorgen: Timmy, we're having a small window of time! Only one inch before the octopus touches the fishbowl! (Timmy already wrote the letter to ACME, sticking 300$ with it) *Timmy: Jorgen, to the mailbox! (Timmy throws the letter to Jorgen) *Jorgen: The mailbox awaits me! Here I come! Freedom! (Puts the letter in the mailbox, only to receive a new treehouse... Its actually the fortress) *Timmy: Now, put my older treehouse in Dinkelberg's yard! (Jorgen knocks off Timmy's old treehouse and replaces it with the fortress. Jorgen takes back the old fortress to Dinkelberg's, and Jorgen goes to the fortress. Timmy puts a letter on the old treehouse) *Jorgen: Timmy! Run to bed! She's only a few centimeters away from disaster! (Timmy runs to his bed, covers himself with the blanket, and closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep... as he hears the sound of breaking glass, flowing water, grunts, and the sound of a "Poof!" cloud. He felt as if he were touched before he heard the splashing of water. He stays like that for 15 minutes, before he pulls out the walkie talkie, pressing the central big button then holding the side button) *Timmy: Jorgen, everything is going the way you wanted! Over. *Jorgen: And I caught her on video tape using cameras! This is the best thing we have done! Over. *Timmy: Can it really disguise? Over. *Jorgen: And a clever disguise too! Over. *Timmy: Great! Now we can plan against her in this safe base! Over. *Jorgen: Be sure you don't tell her a thing about it! You puny boaster! Over. *Timmy: Can I ask, why do we have to say "Over"? Over. *Jorgen: Because its OVER! Sleep and don't spook her! Over. (Cut to next morning, at Dinkleberg's yard) *Dinkleberg: So that must be Timmy's treehouse. (Picks up letter, reads it) Dear Dinkleberg, please keep this treehouse in the backyard if my newer one gets destroyed. If you're going to give it to a needing child, give it to ME! Weird... I'll let it be home for my Dinkledog though! (Timmy's backyard, as Timmy hears) *Timmy: Ewww... (The end!) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon